


When the Moment Arose

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Drabble dialogue prompts from tumblr.
Relationships: Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. "You owe me."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title from Billy Joel's "Leave a Tender Moment Alone." Prompts listed as chapter titles.

“You owe me,” stated Millie as she held up the blouse.

Jean rolled her eyes. “I hadn’t realized it was such an imposition to pick up stockings.”

Millie chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. “It isn’t but I had no idea you were so particular and would send me back three times.”

Jean sighed and took the top. Millie fiddled with the edge of a hanging skirt before turning back at the click of the dressing room door.

She winked and turned Jean toward the mirror. “Now that wasn’t so hard.”

Jean scoffed. “I suppose I’ve looked worse.”

“That a girl.” 


	2. "I'm just tired."

“Jean?” asked Millie as she sat down beside her.

Jean offered a faint hum in response and tilted her head in Millie’s direction.

Millie furrowed her brow and felt Jean’s forehead, relieved not to find it too warm. “Are you feeling all right, darling?”

Jean patted the hand at her head, slid it into hers, and offered a small squeeze. “I’m just tired, dear.”

“Oh, well we can just go—“

“No,” interrupted Jean softly. “I want to hear all about this pompous ex soldier my girl got tossed out of the Big Bop.”

Millie smiled fondly and began her story.


	3. "I'd like to see you try."

“Millie,” muttered Jean as she reached up.

Millie her hand up further. “You said five more minutes and you’d be done.”

Jean shrugged. “I can’t help it if it’s entertaining.”

Millie lifted an eyebrow. “More entertaining than snogging me?”

Jean gave her a pointed look. “I will withdraw such privileges if you don’t return it.”

Millie chuckled and shook her head. “I’d like to see you try. Need I remind you who was only too eager to share a bed a week into our courtship?”

Jean scoffed. “It was practical.”

Millie kissed her forehead and returned the novel. “Ten minutes.”


	4. "If I die, I'm never speaking to you again."

Jean sighed. “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

Millie grunted in response, working the knots between their hands. “It wasn’t my idea to impersonate actual mobsters, Jean.”

“So this is my fault, is it? Need I remind you that I asked to stay out of it more than once?”

Millie let out a groan then a small squeal of triumph as she untied them. She rubbed her wrists and Jean’s as she took her hand. “Remind me whatever you want but let’s work on getting out first.”

Jean nodded and squeezed Millie’s hand. “Right then, lead on.”


	5. "This is going to hurt."

Millie hid a wince as she assessed Jean’s wrists. “I’m sorry, darling, but this is going to hurt.”

Jean took in a sharp breath. “No more than what caused it.”

Millie’s eyes were shiny. “I’m sorry I didn’t—“

Jean shook her head and offered a gentle smile. “You got me in the end, didn’t you?” Millie nodded as she rubbed salve into her hands. Jean groaned a little as Millie rubbed it in but fought against the ache to turn her hand and squeeze Millie’s fingers. “That’s all that matters.”

“I won’t lose you.”

Jean nodded. “Of course you won’t.”


End file.
